Dual Sides
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: After the Aparoid invasion, Lylat was left in chaos. Repairs were to be made everywhere, and well, people had to face economy drop. The General decided to look for help in neighboring systems, while soldiers began to rid of criminals in Lylat, especially
1. Cleaning Up

**_Dual Sides_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. It is owned by Nintendo. I own Lone Star, though. This covers for all chapters, to save space!

_Okay, you've heard my first ever fanfiction about Star Fox as a crossover between my team Galaxy Wulf called **Two Heroes Collide** (a must read). Well, this one focuses on yet another crossover to my new group called Lone Star. The story focuses on the state of Lylat after the Aparoid Invasion and their attempts seek help outside their territory - System Asgardi. As they are trying to rebuild whatever is broken, a new, or should I say old, evil is about to rise… _

* * *

**_Chapter 1-1: Cleaning Up_**

_After the Aparoids attacked Lylat System, the entire star system was in chaos. High damage was tallied and reported, and the economy dropped severely. People were having trouble in trying to cope with their current condition. However, Gen. Pepper decided to do something about this. He had planned two operations - one was to ask help from a neighboring system, and the other was to rid Lylat of any possible threat… The latter meant getting rid of a certain space station just orbiting near planet Sargasso…_

"Damn it…"

Wolf grumbled while seated in the cockpit of his Wolfen. "Panther, Leon, I'll take this bitch's deck. You two handle the sides." The other two Wolfens tailing behind him followed his orders. He piloted his fighter just above a big white battleship, and as he did that, small fighters coming from that craft charged towards him. He grinned from the current situation.

"Looks like I'm going to have fun," he muttered as he maneuvered the Wolfen to face the upcoming foes. However, as his ship was pivoting, a laser thrust towards the wing. Luckily, barriers were already activated before he took hit. "What the… heck…?"

"Wolf O'Donnell," a familiar voice spoke from the console. A brown vulpine apprehended him, "I knew you and your group were able to escape… I'm relieved. Now, if I were you, I'd stop fighting and come quietly. You have exactly two minutes to call off your teammates…" The lupine knew who that person was. Satisfied, he just shook his head.

"…and I'm sure you know me, Fox McCloud, or should I say, pup? I'll never pass the chance to get dirty with you!"

"Very well," Fox sighed from his answer, as if he didn't know that that would be his reply. "Falco, you take care of Leon… Krystal and Slippy, you two handle Panther… Be careful, though." Three calls were heard before three blue ships - Arwings - zoomed away. He then took his glance back at the console monitor and growled, "Okay, Wolf, I'm going to play your game."

The grey wolf snarled as he placed his hands on the control stick in the cockpit. He commanded the Wolfen to lunge towards Fox's Arwing fiercely, as if it was about to leave. Barrages of laser were fired, but they were all deflected. Fox had the idea of sneaking to the back of the Wolfen and attacking there, but Wolf noticed that and fired rear missiles to swat the Arwing away. Smart tactics and surprising tricks were beautifully shown in their duel.

The small support ships the big battleship released didn't return even if Star Fox arrived. Fox kept commanding them to keep out, but they insisted. However, he was surprised to see them return back to the ship's docking bay. He then heard a voice from the console monitor.

_Get out of range from Star Wolf. I repeat, get out of range from Star Wolf._

"Fox, should we follow that?" Krystal questioned him as she observed Panther chasing the frog; indeed, he had no intention of harming her. "I mean, it came from that ship, after all…"

"Yeah, let's," Fox commanded her, as well as Falco. However, he thought, "_I have a bad feeling about this… Wolf… Leon… Panther… Hang on…_"

"What's the matter, pup?" Wolf jeered as he attempted to rush towards the unsuspecting vulpine. However, before he could reach the Arwing, a powerful beam hit his Wolfen. "What… what's this?" he wondered nervously as his ship was slowly pulled by the beam, as if it was a tractor beam - maybe it is. He asked Leon and Panther about their state, and they were also being pulled. Seconds later, a charge of electricity was shot to Star Wolf team, torturing the three pilots with electricity. He and his teammates were screaming in pain, which could be heard by Star Fox.

"**What the, hey, what are you doing?**" Fox shouted as he noticed the ambush attack of the battleship to his rival's group. He attempted to contact the voice, but no response was acquired. He tried to call Wolf, but there was no response either.

As they were drawn closer, the shocking was trapped. The three Wolfens were then pulled inside the docking bay, and then the voice talked to the four once more.

_Please board. We have to discuss something._

_

* * *

_

Fox rushed towards the bridge. Falco, Slippy, and Krystal followed him. Attendants tried to stop him, but they weren't able to. He was so pushy. He then walked straight towards the captain, who was seated at the middle. However, before he could make another step, the captain decided to stand up and face him. Fox, Falco, and Slippy were surprised to see him - Bill Grey.

"What? Are you surprised?" he laughed as he cleaned his sleeves. Unlike the old pilot Bill, this one was different. He was now wearing a black commander's cap, an opal-colored uniform with medals stuck to the right chest, black shoulder pads, black gloves, a white belt with a gold-plated buckle, and black boots. "The general needed more support during his campaigns, or operations, so he promoted many best pilots in the defense force! One of them is me!" he chuckled, making Fox frown. However, he was unaware of that. "By the way, make yourselves at home. This ship will stay here until every vermin in the station is captured. We'll then blow the place up. It'll be a long but easy task, since Star Wolf's already being held in custody."

"Wait, Bill," Fox tried to amend, since he believed he was still the same Bill, "why did you do that attack earlier? We were already handling them… Besides, I heard them scream, so it means the electrocution was painful. I…"

"Hey, I was trying to help you guys out," he explained while cutting him from his statement. "they deserve what they got, anyway."

"But that almost killed them!" Fox argued. He was about to give every logical (and moral) reason on why they should not be punished heavily, but he knew Bill wouldn't even listen to him.

"Of course it won't kill them!" he scoffed at him as he took his seat and turned around to see him once more. "Why would I kill them now if there's a death penalty waiting for them at Corneria?"

The four were shocked to hear that statement. Falco suddenly roared, "Hey, that ain't funny, not to mention moral! They saved our asses in our battle against the Aparoids, and that was more than four times!"

"But don't you resent Leon Powalski?" the dog asked him, making the bird silent.

"**_Enough!_**"

A gruff voice echoed in the room. Gen. Pepper patched, and his face was revealed at the hologram, making everybody stand up and salute. He was able to catch the few last statements. "Bill Grey, I seemed to have heard you talk severely to the criminals, am I correct?"

"Sir, they deserve to be in that place because they **are** criminals!"

"But I must tell you that Star Wolf played a huge role in stopping the Aparoid invasion," he lectured the dog, making him firm and silent. He placed his attention to Fox and told him, "Anyway, I knew you'd be here, Star Fox. I contacted Great Fox and they told me that you were here, helping a distress call."

"Yes sir," Fox replied. "So, what did you call for?"

The general looked at Bill once more, then back at him. "I recently made a meeting with nearby systems. Terra System is currently having issues with their dictator Volgar, so I didn't ask them for assistance. System Asgardi, though, according to the United Asgardi Federation, or UAF, are ready to help, and they are about to send Lone Star, a division of their elite force, in the following coordinates, for they haven't yet traversed beyond that point. Your role now is to bring them here."

"Doesn't sound much of a problem," Slippy nodded.

"I must warn you, though, that space criminals run amok outside the system territory, so that's why I will send you there, and of course, I'm sure you'll need help." He faced to Bill once more, and back again at Fox. "We are lucky Bill Grey got them. You won't have much problem in contacting Star Wolf."

"You mean to say," Fox slowly grinned, for he knew what the general meant.

"Wait," Bill suddenly argued, "sir, I can't allow them to do that! Star Wolf is a group of criminals, dangerous ones, too! Though they saved the system with Star Fox, I'm sure they had personal reasons."

"But that's not the point," Gen. Pepper explained as he nodded. "Star Wolf is almost skilled, if not as skilled, as Star Fox, and I'm sure the two teams have gained trust during the battle… right?"

"Panther's kind of funny, even if he's irritating," Krystal giggled for a bit.

"I can handle the lizard," Falco gruffly smiled.

"…and I'll keep Wolf in line, that is, if he needs to be put in line," Fox replied with a salute.

"Very well," the general bade his remarks, "good luck. We are going to need it for our system's future."

As the communication was closed, Fox and his team were already leaving the bridge to head to the sick bay. Bill, however, looked at them dimly. Was his former friend forgetting him and replacing him with a lawbreaker?

* * *

_That concludes Part 1 of Chapter 1. In the next part, you'll meet my characters - Lobo Kanid, Aleiu Mostad, Raven Samuel, Verdigo de Madrigal, and Hanna Ansfei! See you there!_


	2. Orders

**_Dual Sides_**

* * *

-0-0-0-

**_Chapter 1-2: Orders_**

_Just near Lylat System and the mentioned Terra System was System Asgardi, a harmonious and lively star system. Though many space criminals tend to create trouble, though, the **UAF**, or United Asgardi Federation, kept a watchful eye to such occurrences. With military forces to deploy and elite forces like Lone Star, Lone Comet, and Lone Meteor, to name a few, to command, malice was minimal in a sort of way…_

It was a normal sunny day at a mall in Ashford City - a metropolis in a planet in Asgardi System named Canis Fifth. However, a certain black bird had his heart beating like a drum inside the dark areas of the shopping center. He gripped his pistol tightly as he slowly hugged the dark walls. He peeked at the end of the palisade, and there he noticed two armed soldiers.

"_Gotcha!_"

He slithered behind them and fired two shots. They were unable to notice him, and so they perished. He then stealthily traversed a dark corridor, leading to a dead end. He quickly turned back, but before doing so, five armed men cornered him. They were already about to fire him with their chain-laser guns.

"_Think fast… Think fast!_"

He swiftly grabbed his other pistol holstered to his belt and let loose with his two weapons. The soldiers fired away as well, and the oncoming shots were about to hit each other. The black bird tried to swerve to evade the shots. Yes, he was able to kill the five oppositions, but his trouble was evading their attack. One, two, three… Laser beams flew past him… However, he didn't notice one beam that hit him to the chest.

He was suddenly knocked down to the floor. His view suddenly flashed. All the surroundings then changed from a dark floor of a building to an arcade corner. His outfit returned - semi-black jacket, white shirt, dark grey pants, two brown belts, with one having a golden buckle and the other having silver buckle, and black boots. He took off what seemed to be a helmet with a visor and placed it on a pole. A holograph of a monitor beamed to a console just beside where the pole for the helmet was placed, asking for something.

**Game Over. You reached Act 1 Scenario 3, with time of 00" 20' 14.**

He sighed when he noticed the result. A holograph of a digital pad containing letters flashed out, and he pushed buttons, revealing the identity **RAVEN** at the monitor. He covered his face when he noticed that his name wasn't part of the top ten high-scorers. His attention, however, was taken when he noticed the name **LOBO**. It occupied the 1st to 5th place - the second and fourth place had the same time score while the first place had only a lead of a few seconds.

"_You're never going to beat him when it comes to shooting…_"

A voice surprised him. As he looked back, he noticed a white rabbit wearing a carnation blouse, blue short jacket, red pants, and white boots, as well as a red ribbon tied at the near end of her left ear. She was carrying a plastic bag full of boxes containing some sort of peripherals for computers.

"Hanna!" Raven blushed out as he attempted to cover the projection with his hands, but failed. "You know, you shouldn't say that to me, for all I know, I think you should be praising me! Besides, it's my first kick in this live shooter game… Lobo might have been playing that game for a long time!" However, she just grinned and shook his head.

"Raven, you've been playing a home version of that game," she explained as she pulled him out of the stand, allowing another player to use it. "Look, just face it… Lobo's better with guns than you do…" The black bird gave a frown. "Wait, you're still good at using a laser lance, so don't give me that look!" The bird changed his mood to a bright one.

"Hey," he suddenly reminded himself as he pulled Hanna and started running, "you're right! That means I mustn't miss an issue of _Path of the Asgardian Fighter_! Hurry, to the magazine shop!" The white rabbit just sighed with embarrassment.

-0-0-0-

Two people, among the other persons in the mall, were walking at the park area of the mall. One was trying to get something from his pocket while the other was shyly looking at the surroundings.

"And that's what we call here _Spasmo_!" a dark-grey wolf, wearing dark green opened jacket with a black collar to boot, black shirt, silver dog-tags, black leather gloves, two belts with one metallic buckle, black pants, and brown boots, proclaimed as he gave his female human companion with a bar of candy wrapped in a colorful wrapper. "You should try it! It's sweet."

The shy girl with shoulder-length black hair in white shirt, with a short green-checkered skirt, below ankle white socks, and black rubber shoes, smiled faintly and took it. She opened it gently, revealing a rainbow-colored tube-shaped jelly on a stick. She held it at the stick and tasted the candy. She then felt something ticking her nerves.

"I get it know, why this is called Spasmo!" she laughed after removing the jelly from her mouth. "Thank you, Lobo! Though it's my first time seeing a sweet like this, it tasted something familiar… like Black-burnt Poly Fruits back at my planet… It's flavorful!"

"Really? Gee, thanks, Alieu!" he replied with a big smile as his cheeks turned red. "I mean, um, I hope you're enjoying life outside from your origin planet… I mean, it's not that we don't want you to go back, it's just that visiting the... well…"

She tapped her hand to his mouth and smiled, "I know… It's against UAF law to visit and interact explicitly with underdeveloped planets… Don't worry! I understand that! I like the place outside of my planet, too!" She then hugged him, making him all turn red.

Alieu came from an underdeveloped planet inside the System Asgardi labeled Veria. When Lobo Kanid, leader of Lone Star, was assigned to bring custody a criminal named Bagdol, who was terrorizing the planet. An accident occurred, so he could not leave for a while. There, he met her, and the friendship between the two was starting to build up. When he revealed his true self, she assisted him, up to the point that she joined him on his return to his team.

"By the way," she wondered while having the candy in her mouth, "um, Lobo, are there, um, chocolates around here, just like you said?"

"Chocolates?" the wolf whimpered after being startled. "Ah yes! Let's go, I'll show you the best chocolate shop ever in this city!"

-0-0-0-

A black panther, wearing a white A-shirt, blue pants, and brown sandals, strode at the different furniture displayed at the basement of the mall. "_Ay, loco,_" he muttered in his _Gatan_ accent, "there must be something here that fits well in my _quarto_." He tried to look around for something, but apparently, he couldn't find anything that could fit his taste.

(Gatan accent is a pseudo-Spanish-Filipino talk. It originated from Gata Quatro, a planet in Asgardi System, where the accent is used mostly.)

Something took his attention, though, at the last booth. It was a stall selling miniature ships. He browsed the selection, looking for a peculiar design, but he didn't find it. He asked the shopkeeper, "Um, pardon me, _señior_, but do you have a model ship of _Felino Barco_? You know, a big starship housed by the _Gato Salvaje_ clan?"

"Hmm," the clerk wondered as he looked at his PDA. "Ah yes, we have one in stock." He then showed a miniature ship, painted in brown, with a symbol of a silhouette of a cat. "Will you buy it, sir?" The panther nodded in amazement as he took out his account card.

"_Omni_ 2000, right?" the feline asked for confirmation. The clerk nodded, and so he gave him his card.

(Omni is the currency in Asgardi System. The denotation is used before the amount of money, like Omni 500.)

While waiting for the product to be boxed, he saw a dog browsing the different models as well. The canine was familiar to him. He tapped him to the shoulder and asked, "_Pacencia_, but you seem to look familiar…"

"Verdigo de Madrigal?" the dog whistled in delight. "Ah, it's me, Zeig Kanid! I'm Lobo's cousin!" The panther shook hands with him after realizing that. "So why are you here? Lone Star is on a day-off, I suppose?"

"_Si_," Verdigo grinned. "We took this opportunity to relax for a while, and well, Lobo said it's a good idea to relax here in the mall. I took this opportunity to buy myself a good ship model."

"Let me guess, Felino Barco?" the canine laughed as he showed his pick, a long-nosed red fighter model, to the clerk. "You never forget your place at the clan, right?" The black panther nodded. "That's good to hear. You're not forgetting anything about your heritage."

After a while, the clerk returned with two boxes. One was given to Verdigo, and the other to Zeig. "Looks like I have to exit, _amigo_!" he pleasantly bade. "Anything you wish to tell to Lobo?"

"Ah, yes," the dog reminded him, "tell him that the Flash Burst weapon he told me to upgrade was already sent to him. The package should arrive at his residence by now! Well, see you!" He waved his hand as he distanced away from the panther. The feline did the same.

-0-0-0-

After an hour later, in which they had finished eating in LaLeiLunch, the group was trying to discuss some matters that didn't involve their job, at least, with UAF. However, one simple call from the communicator of Lobo would end something that would be extremely rare… their day-off.

"Yes," Lobo replied vigilantly from the small screen in his PDA. "Alieu Mostad, Raven Samuel, Hanna Ansfei, Verdigo de Madrigal, and I, Lobo Kanid, are ready for the mission… But, does that mean we'll just have to wait to that sector?"

"_You'll wait for a group called Star Fox,_" Chief Spax, a grumpy bear informed them. "_At those coordinates, you will be picked up by them. Their system, Lylat, is in recovery state, and the UAF has decided to help the star system. I want you, Lone Star, since the other Lone elite forces are already assigned to different missions, to visit the Defense Force in Lylat for trust's sake._"

"Yes sir," he then saluted, "Lone Star will do its best to be our system's representative."

The communication ended, and everybody sighed in discomfort. Their day-off flew away. It ended so quickly.

"Where are we going again?" Raven jittered out in curiosity. "Corneria… in Lylat System? Say, Lobo-man, been there?"

"None of us has gone there," Hanna grumbled as he stroke his head with her palm. "I doubt that the Felino Barco travels away from the System's boundaries; I'm sure it's Alieu's first time to be out from her planet; I'm sure Lobo and I haven't been away from Asgardi… I don't know about you though…" The bird just gave a scary look at her.

"So, when will we do it?" Alieu asked Lobo.

"Eh," he smiled like a crocodile, "um… I won't be lying… so… **now**... as in **N-O-W**!"

-0-0-0-


	3. The Clash

**_Dual Sides_**

**_Chapter 2 - The Clash_**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Star Fox leader Fox McCloud entered the infirmary for prisoners. There was a ward there were Wolf alone was held. He told his teammates to fetch the other members. He would be the one to get Wolf. They agreed and split up to do their mission - convince the Star Wolf team to join them.

Fox grabbed a cloth moistened with a liquid having a foul smell. He wiped it on Wolf's head. When the lupine opened his eyes, he popped out because of the horrible stench. The vulpine simply smiled from that scene. "So, how was dreamland?" he grinned as he placed the cloth to a table just beside the bed. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission… and I mean **the both of our teams**!" His small joke didn't penetrate Wolf's solid heart.

"After treating… us like that… do you expect… us to help you?" he spoke with labor. The effect of the shock hadn't been removed, as he found it difficult in talking and in breathing. "Rats… and I thought… you fight… with dignity…"

Fox somewhat felt guilty, though he didn't do anything. "Look, I'm sorry, okay," he apologized. "If I only stopped them from doing that earlier, then you and your team would still be okay. You see, Lylat's in a state of chaos, and, well, people aren't thinking quite clearly… There's this _cleaning campaign_, where criminals are hunted down, and the hotspot is Sargasso Space Station…" Wolf just took it as a meaningless reason.

"What does it have to do with my team, anyway?" the lupine grumbled while he pushed his feet down to the ground. "Aren't you _The Great Heroes_ of Lylat? Didn't you _single-handedly_ defeat the Aparoid Queen in the scum homeland?" He crossed his arms and turned his back to Fox.

The Star Fox leader, however, took it as an offense. "Look," he furiously argued back as he forced his _listener_ to face him, "we didn't really want to take all of the credit. In fact, we felt downed because we were taking the whole gratification while you and your team were missing, and that no one cared. We were relieved that you got back in the Station after getting our new mission." Wolf, this time, felt his sincerity. "And… we're not the only ones who knew what happened… the general knew that you did a great part. That's why he told us to ask your help in our new mission… That's why I'm asking here, right now, to help us… please…"

"Hmph… Why not ask for the defense force, like the one who caught us," he replied as if he scoffed the statements Fox gave to him earlier. However, he was simply trying to check this fox's intentions if they were down-to-heart or not.

The vulpine didn't lose hope. He urged a deal, "I remember what you said, the one that snapped me out of my weakness… Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act… Well then, let's make a deal. I'm willing to call myself a loser to you to everybody, that is, if you help us. I'm following what you said - I won't hesitate to give anything so that you can assist the mission. It saved me once, and I know it'll save me today."

For the first time, Wolf was seen smiling, and that was because he felt some warmth. He nodded and answered, "Hmph… Looks like you're taking my advice like something that's already a part of you… And, no, I don't want my only rival to lose just like that." He then held out his hand. The vulpine smiled back and did the same. They shook hands. "Yeah, it looks like something's interesting in your mission…"

"Well then, let's get going," Fox told him in a light feeling. "Oh, and by the way, thanks…" The two then exited the room, where they met with the rest of the group.

"I will go where Lady Krystal goes," Panther proclaimed as he covered his mouth with a rose. "Wolf, don't mind me when I leave for a while, okay? Just make sure that empty spot for the three members of Star Wolf remains empty until I return."

Krystal giggled, "Panther's really nice… And he's funny too!" She then made a small whisper to herself, "_And he's so good with words - romantic words._"

"Make that two, Wolf," Falco reported to them as well. "Leon here, who's currently out of sight because he regrets being the person to tell you this, says that he wants to join… I dunno why though. I just asked and he simply said yes…" Wolf looked at his side. He felt some sort of entity in that empty space. It was probably Leon.

"Then it's settled," Fox concluded. "Looks like Star Wolf will be joining us. Wolf also agreed to come." He then faced at Slippy and ordered him, "Contact Peppy and tell him to load up the Wolfens."

"Okey-dokey!" he winked as he grabbed his communicator. It seemed Peppy was already onboard, waiting for them to come. "Oh, he said he had a feeling of them joining up, so thought ahead and boarded the three Wolfens. He is now waiting for us to leave."

"That Peppy," Fox grinned while placing his arms behind his head. Wolf slightly grinned as well. "Okay, let's go to the docking bay."

When they were walking towards the hangar, they were stopped by Bill and a trio of soldiers. "I am not going to let you go with them," he threatened them. "They are criminals, and they deserve the treatment in a cage!"

Fox looked at him in the eyes and replied firmly, "No. Now please, move away. We have a mission to do."

"Why? Why not other people? Why not **me**?" the greyhound suddenly jerked out. "**_I'm your best friend in the academy! I'm the one who helped you before in Katina! I'm one of the finest commanders in the defense force! Why did the general picked that scumbag instead!_**"

The vulpine became furious. He immediately grabbed his blaster and pointed it towards him. "Move, or I'll shoot." He commanded in a fierce tone. The soldiers accompanying the hound pointed their blasters at McCloud. Bill, however, signaled them to lower their weapons. He walked away, and the three soldiers followed.

"What's with him?" Falco wondered as they continued to walk inside the hangar. "He's like a brat or something…"

**-0-0-0-**

"This is Lone Star flagship _Galaxy Fang_ speaking," Lobo Kanid, the leader of Lone Star, announced in the communication link in the docking bay of _Starship Glaive_, the large flagship housing the UAF. "Assuming take-off from hangar… Requesting release at five seconds..."

_Copy that, Galaxy Fang._

The hanger opened up, and Galaxy Fang boosted away. Lobo cut off the communication and then looked at his teammates. "Uh, no comments? Na-da? Nothing?" Everybody looked at him with a thought. Why did he ask that question?

"What do you want us to comment about?" Hanna asked him while she was creating a sphere of energy on her palm. Suddenly, it burst out, making her surprise. "Well, that didn't look right. It seems I need to readjust the _capacity replication_ and the _quantum variable_ of this _Nanotech_… Sorry, Lobo, I can't comment right away."

(Nanotech, short for Nanotechnology, is a program that manipulates atoms in order to materialize or create an energy form.)

"Hmm… I do," Verdigo replied to Lobo's question. "It's more of a question, though, _amigo_. Why are we going to those coordinates...? To meet new _amigos_ and _amigas_, right? But don't you think it's rather odd? The area is empty space, _vacio_."

"Yeah, that's right," Raven added as well while trying to imitate the Gatan accent. "Nice thinking there, _compadre_! Anyway, who are we meeting? Are they from the neighboring system? I hope it's Terra System, and I hope it's Galaxy Wulf…" He suddenly became panicky after the thought. "Oh no… I'm going to meet Master Wulf McWolf in person! I hope he's going to teach me with his uber move, the Air Ripper!" He then fell down to his comfortable seat, smiling.

"He really idolizes him," Alieu gave a faint smile. "Um… There's nothing wrong with going to that place, since it's part of the mission, right? I mean, we trust what the UAF is giving us… right?"

"There's no doubt about that," Lobo assured him.

Suddenly, there was a communication patch. Lobo opened it, and to his surprise, it was Dagger Nimbus, the leader of another UAF elite force called Lone Meteor. The conversation, however, wasn't much of a _Good Luck_ message.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lone Star leader Lobo doing one of the most important missions ever," a white wolf with a scar running from the upper-right forehead down to the left cheek. "I don't believe it. They're giving you a very fragile mission! Hmm... You're lucky that we were already assigned to do some investigation at Asteroid 15X2 to look for Bagdol, otherwise, we would be doing that duty of yours!"

Raven, who was startled from his daydreaming, shouted back. "Hey, will you look at the monitor, guys! It's an asshole! All right, Dog-gone Dagger, what do you want?" I'm sure a big prick like you couldn't…" Lobo covered his ears to prevent any swear words coming out from the bird's beak. He glanced at him and he saw him swore with his finger.

"Sorry, but are you done yet? I have no time for immature people like you," Dagger grunted as he looked at Lobo once more with his fearful yellow eyes. "Anyway, I only patched up so that I can tell you how wrong the chief was in giving your mission! Sure, you did capture the notorious criminal Bagdol by simply using underdeveloped technology, but that doesn't make you any better! Add the fact that he escaped prison!"

"What?" Hanna suddenly shouted. "By the way, you're the one who is acting immature! You only called us to insult our team? That's what three-year old brats do! In any case, _thank you_ for warning us that we might fail. We'll keep our heads up, then."

"Ah, the illustrious Hanna Ansfei, daughter of the famous scientist Hare Ansfei," Dagger continued. "It's such a waste to see you meddle with the low-class team. I wish you to change your membership. I recommend you to join Lone Meteor, but if you insist, join others, but don't remain in Lone Star! Don't meddle with a leader who is known to help a criminal group just because the leader was a childhood friend!"

"Keep Rolf out of this!" Lobo suddenly exclaimed as he placed his hand near a button. "That's it. You've crossed the line, Dagger! I won't answer any transmission from you or your team! You got that! And no, I'm no great leader, but I do know who the pathetic type is." He presses the button, canceling the communication. He sighed out in relief. "I was waiting for any information he might give to us, but I realized that he was just being prick!"

"_Caramba!_" Verdigo wondered with a hint of surprise. "Was he like that?"

"Not really," Hanna answered as she continued to finish her work. "He wasn't like that before! I don't know, but recently, he started to act like an immature git."

"Yeah, and even swearing won't snap him out," Raven muttered as he sat back, enjoying the current issue of his favorite magazine.

Lobo just nodded and exhaled. He then told them, "All right, let's just forget about him! Let's head to the destination…" He was suddenly transfixed to Alieu, who was looking worried. "Hey, um… What's the matter?"

"I felt it," she whimpered in a low tone. "I felt his pain… that Dagger character. Something, inside of his consciousness, he was hiding some sort of wound… I'm not sure if you had anything to do with it, though… but from the way he spoke…"

"Alieu… You don't have to worry much, okay?" he smiled at her. "We'll worry about him later. For now, let's just focus in the mission."

**-0-0-0-**


	4. Eye to Eye

**_Dual Sides_**

**_Chapter 3 - Eye to Eye_**

* * *

-0-0-0-

"We're arriving at the point of meeting," Slippy told them as the monitor inside the bridge showed a path pointing to a square of a grid. "All right, guys! We have thirty minutes before approaching the coordinates! Prepare yourselves till then!"

"Who are we going to meet with anyway, pup?" Wolf, who was looking at the console in front of him, asked Fox, who was seated at the captain's chair. "You said it was from System Asgardi, but do you know exactly who those Asgardians are?"

"Not a cinch," he replied as he stood up from the chair and stretched out his arms. "Aww… My body's aching… Hey Wolf, let's spare for a while in the training room! Thirty minutes is boring and long, even in warp speed!" He jumped off and walked towards the lupine, who was rather stoic. "Hey, what's the stiff mood?"

"Huh? It's nothing, pup. I'm just adjusting a bit to the environment," he reasoned out while standing up as well. "Hmph, now you're the one who's challenging! All right, I'll show you what I've been doing for a while!" He then joined Fox as they headed to that area. They were discussing their bets before they left the bridge.

Leon was looking around when he saw Falco reading an entry in a console. He was doing some research at the universal web. He neared him and asked with a small hint of insult, "What are you doing, Falco? Brushing up in your Communications subject, I see…" He peered closer and saw the heading - **Asgardi Travel Agency**.

"Keep out, lizard breath!" the bird squawked as if he was shooing some fly. "Can't you see that I'm trying to gather some information for our current destination?" The chameleon laughed hard from his statement.

"Ah, so the _best_ place to look for information in the web is a tour agency site," Peppy remarked sarcastically, making Leon laugh harder. "You know Falco, if you used the keywords _System Asgardi information_, and disregarding tour, you'll stumble into a site with abundant information, but I guess it won't match that travel agency." The bird was about to kick his face, but Slippy subdued him.

"Hmm," Krystal suddenly wondered. "Where is Panther? I haven't seen him for a while. Where do you think he is?"

"Ahh, that pretty-boy?" the chameleon answered back while giving short chuckles from the earlier event. "He said he'll be using the bathroom for a while. I think he's staying too long, if you ask me…"

Meanwhile, at one of the private rooms occupied by one Star Wolf member named Panther Caroso, a certain feline was resting inside a chrome bathtub filled with bubbly water. He was wearing a blue cap. There were also items like a toy boat floating on the soapy water.

"Duckie," Panther asked the inanimate bath object, "what is the best thing to do now? Hmm… I'm near her… If only I could speak the proper words…" He squeezed the toy, making it quack. "Yes, yes… I know, Duckie, but I'm afraid… If I spilled the wrong stuff, she might get angry at me forever!" He pinched it a couple more times, making it squeak. "Rats, Duckie, you're not a good adviser… Huh? You mean it's already time? Well, I guess so…" He placed the duck and the boat on the side of the tub and removed the plug of the drain of the basin.

-0-0-0-

"All right, let's do some double checking," Lobo insisted as he inserted a small cartridge with a disk in it to a device on his belt. "Nanotech Data, check! How about you guys?"

"Hey, you know me," Hanna smiled back as she pocketed her PDA. "May I ask? Do we even have to do this? I mean, of all the missions, why this one? We could've done this checking before, when we were hunting a crook."

Alieu blushed for a while. "Um, maybe Lobo is trying to be protective?" she attempted to defend him. "Well, maybe… I guess." Then, a thought flew into her head. "_He's doing this because of me… Um… I won't fail him!_"

"Why the red look?" Raven suddenly asked her. He noticed her turning red. "Are you sick or anything?" She shook her head, making her even redder. "What? Whatever!" He then grabbed his laser lance and proclaimed, "Hey, can I continue the checking? Uber-duper weapon, check!"

"_Si_," Verdigo nodded as he placed large two ring-like devices on his belt. "There's nothing to be checked, right…?" Everybody looked at each other and then to him. They agreed. "That was quick…"

"Totally," Lobo shrugged as he glanced at the monitor on his console. "Great… Ten minutes more…"

Raven took out a copy of his favorite magazine. He chose that one to read, for it had a caption - **Around the Universe Edition**. "Hmm… Let's see… Terra's fighting techniques… Hmm… Nope… Nope… Midgard Arts… Nope… Sol… Nope…" He flipped through the pages and found nothing of what he was looking for. "What's this? No Lylat? Don't tell me there are no combat techniques, not even one, found in Lylat!"

"What do you expect from a weapon-driven system?" Hanna suddenly gouged him with those words. "I myself won't use close combat in a battlefield where big weapons rule… I mean, what's the use of close-ranged attacks when you can attack from afar?"

"But what about Asgardi?" Alieu asked to clarify herself. "Isn't our system Nanotechnology-driven, if not weapon-driven too? Why are there still people who prefer close-ranged combat? Why does the UAF have Lone Star, their elite force who excels in that department - grounded close-ranged attacks, or well, at least most of us?" Lobo smiled for a while, knowing that he was an expert in armaments than melee.

"Point… taken," the white rabbit agreed after checking out her sentiments. "Hmm… I guess it is subjective…" She took a while to glance back at her console, and realized that it was already a minute before the meeting. "Okay, thanks to our discussion, we were almost ready to meet our _friends_… Time really flies when you're having _fun_…"

As their ship landed on the appointed meting - a small planetoid, they stood up and readied.

-0-0-0-

"Looks like this big rock is breathable," Falco joked as he jumped down from the opening of Great Fox. "Hey look! There's the people were about to bring inside Lylat!" He pointed a dark-grey wolf, a female human, a black bird, a white rabbit, and a black panther.

As everybody from Star Fox and Star Wolf stepped down from the ship, they walked towards the Asgardians. Lone Star approached them as well.

"Greetings," Fox acquainted them with a polite gesture. "I am Fox McCloud, leader of the team Star Fox, a mercenary force. Along with me are the crew of the team - Falco Lombardi, the blue bird who is also second-in-command, Peppy Hare, the veteran member of our group, Slippy Toad, the head of our Research and Development section, and Krystal, our new crewmember… Along with us is…" He shouldered Wolf, who was beside him.

"Oh, um," he coughed out, trying to be formal. "I'm Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf, another mercenary force who was ordered to accompany Star Fox. My teammates are Leon Powalski, the chameleon, and Panther Caroso, the panther." He suddenly shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't have introduced them like that.

"Mr. O'Donnell, it's all right, I had my time when it was my first time introducing myself too!" the Asgardian wolf humbly excused for him. The Lylatian wolf could've been mad because of that sentence. However, he felt that it was a joke. "Anyway, I'm Lobo Kanid, leader of Lone Star, an elite force of United Asgardi Federation, or UAF, excelling in ground combat. The white rabbit is Hanna Ansfei, our lab rat. The falcon-raven is Raven Samuel. The two are currently fighting for the second-in-command position. The human girl is Alieu Mostad, a new member, as well as the panther named Verdigo de Madrigal..." He then scratched his head and laughed, "See, I told you that I screwed so bad…" Wolf grinned for a moment.

"Hey, looks like we're going to get along quite fine!" Falco broke out the formality of the meeting completely. "See Fox, I told you it's a bad idea to look formal!" The vulpine just sighed.

Before they could interact, a white beam suddenly flashed from the space. It was unnoticeable, except for Hanna. "_Huh?_" she gasped as she looked at Krystal. "**Watch out!**" Her palms glowed as she enveloped herself with some sort of light. The vixen was suddenly covered with a veil of energy. As the beam hit her, the shield attempted to suppress it. However, it broke and she was knocked down. Panther quickly attended to the fallen vixen.

Fox, who didn't saw the whole thing, thought that Hanna did something to Krystal. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he readied his blaster. "You… you aren't allies!"

"Wait," Lobo stopped him as he grabbed his pistol. "It's not her fault! She even protected your friend! If she didn't use Guard Veil, your vixen might be dead! Aleiu, use Repair to recover her! Guys, ready yourselves!"

"Um, okay!" the human clumsily but adamantly replied. She focused as white light covered her. The digital light vanished, and some green symbols covered Krystal. Her injuries were slowly recovering. The Lylatians were completely surprised.

"What the heck was that?" Wolf asked with a feeling of nervousness. "What… was that magic?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Raven explained something to them briefly, "meet Nanotechnology or Nanotech for short." He then pointed out a ship releasing robotic drones to the ground. They were heading towards them. "Now, you call yourselves mercs, right? Well, what are you waiting for? Let's bust them out!"

-0-0-0-


	5. UAF Battle Theme

**_Dual Sides_**

****

**_Chapter 4 - UAF Battle Theme_**

* * *

-0-0-0-

Eight robots descended to the space rock. Ten more dug out from the ground. These walking machines, resembling a humanoid with a round head, metal collar, and shiny plating, were armed with shoulder cannons capable of firing extremely powerful energy beams. They were the one responsible for firing at Krystal.

"_Hey… They somewhat look familiar,_" Lobo thought as he grabbed his pistol. "Hmph… Whatever they are, I might as well get rid of them fast!" He then signaled his team, "Lone Star, let's get ready to…" He was suddenly stopped by Fox by blocking his view.

"We cannot allow you to be harmed! It's our mission to keep you guys safe at all costs!" the vulpine mentioned as he fired blaster shots. They were easily deflected by the plating of the robots. "Damn it all," he swore as he opened up his communicator. "Rob, unload barricades of Great Fox, pronto!"

The flagship of Star Fox fired off large metal crates to create a fence. The heroes used the barrier to avoid being hit. Laser fight ensued on the surface of the space rock. Blaster shots bounced away from the armoring of the machine enemies, and the charged shots were merely giving a slight scratch at the paintjob.

Wolf cursed, "Shit… We can't possibly stop them…" He then made another glance to the enemies. This time, something happened. A powerful beam was shot from behind them, obliterating some of the mechanical opponents. As Star Fox and Star Wolf looked back, they saw Lobo carrying a medium-sized beam launcher.

"You know, you could let us have the fun too… We're a force!" the wolf grinned as he pushed a button on his weapon, making it glow, turning it into a small sphere. He placed it in a holster on his belt, and then he grabbed another. The sphere turned into a rod-like device with a turret at the tip. "Let me show you what this baby can do," he smirked as energy charged at the end of the barrel of the weapon. The beam was then fired towards the sky.

Falco growled from what he saw, "You know, you just wasted a shot there." However, Lobo just pointed the robots. The ray sent to the sky returned to the ground while splitting into many smaller lasers. It obliterated a small group of androids. "Holy mackerel…"

"Wow, another new name for sweet little **_Splitting Ray_**," the wolf just laughed as he withdrew the device back. He then ordered his team, "Okay, Lone Star, let's move out!" He, Alieu, Raven, Hanna, and Verdigo, with their weapons drawn out, charged to the enemy while the Lylatians observed them.

The human girl kept a small distance away from the attacks of the robots. "Lobo, I won't fail you!" she murmured in her thoughts as her left palm gathered digital light amplified from the PDA worn around her wrist. She then glanced at two approaching machines. She waved her glowing hand to them and yelled, "Take this… _Nanotech Force_ - **_Electronstorm_**!" A field of electricity suddenly surrounded the two robots. Bolts of lightning cracked from the ground. Massive amount of electricity was discharged, forming a sphere of voltage and trapping the androids to extermination. After that, she whimpered to herself, "Umm… I hope Lobo saw that…"

"Yahoo! It's Raven time!" the blackbird proclaimed out loud as he posed in front of four enemies. He was holding a cylindrical metal object, which he then brandished a bit. On the tips of the device, two blue laser beams were ejected until they reached a certain length (the type of that weapon, by the way, was a laser lance). The bird then lunged to the robots while evading their shots. "Hah, you can't hit me!" he jerked out as he thrust his arm to one of the foes. The laser blade penetrated through its body, hitting another robot behind it. He quickly swung the laser lance around the incoming beams, deflecting them away. He then dashed towards the remaining two robots and delivered a spinning, rising slash. He shouted with glory, "Eat this… **_Rise Fang_**!" As he landed on his feet, remains of the androids fell behind him.

The black panther Verdigo swished through three enemies. He then grabbed two large rings from the back of his belt, with one ring for each hand. A long, thick energy blade came out from each of the rings the feline was holding. "All right, _amigos_, let's cha-cha!" he smirked as he pounced on them. He swiftly moved around the three robots, as if he was dancing. He even enumerated the steps. "_Uno_." He swung his blades forward. "_Dos._" He clung to one of the machines and sliced the plating off. "_Tres._" He spun around with his blades extended. "_Quatro._" He delivered an uppercut with his blade, knocking the robots up. "_Cinco._" He delivered two wide slashes. He then jumped away while the androids remained standing. He bowed to the watching Lylatians and acquainted them, "And that, _señioritos and señioritas_, is what I call **_Flamenco_**." The robots fell apart, piece by piece, giving him a flashy finish.

"That's it… **_Fire Storm_**!" Hanna grumbled with frustration. Flames erupted beneath five robots, singeing them. "Sheesh… And to think that there would still be more," she whimpered. A group of enemies suddenly approached her. She simply shook her head and sighed, "Oh well… Me and my big mouth… **_Avalanche_**!" With a swing of her glowing palm, the whole area surrounding her was covered in mist, and then with snow. The androids had a hard time standing up, and it wasn't long before they were buried with heavy sleet, crushing them. "And we'll see what our enemies are made of," Hanna concluded as she grabbed one of the robot's parts.

The battle was finished at last. Many robots were out of commission. Star Fox and Star Wolf approached them, and they were vastly surprised from what they just saw. It seemed that their acquaintances weren't really the type of people who had no or little training in combat at all. They were, after all, Lone Star.

"Fuck, man, fuck," Falco gasped as he attempted to shake each of Lone Star member's hands. "You can actually obliterate battleships with that!"

"Well, technically, yeah," Lobo replied as he scratched his head. "However, because Nanotechnology is vast in our planet, the things we just performed were merely grade D in terms of capability in real war back at System Asgardi, not that we had faced one before."

"Heh, overconfident," Wolf growled while showing his white, sharp teeth. "I must admit though, you're pretty good."

Hanna broke their idle chatting by bringing some data. "Hey guys, check this out," she told them as she flashed a part of an enemy robot. "This material has Anatyde alloy in it. It's no wonder your regular blaster shots had no effect in the robots. What's even fishy is that the attack was made in the meeting grounds of Lylat's escorts and us… Hmm… Is there any possibility that a big bad evil dude is running at the background?"

"We'll get into that later," Fox smiled at them as he wondered a bit from her lecture. "For now, let's head back to Lylat. It's time for us to relax."

-0-0-0-


	6. Group Meeting

**_Dual Sides_**

****

**_Chapter 5 - Group Meeting_**

* * *

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, somewhere in Corneria, there was a lonely sea craft submerged in the sea just beside the capital city. A smaller pod entered to the docking bay of the ship, and its passenger, a white tiger, traversed into the interior after departing from his vessel.

This feline having a muscular built, with a scar on his right eye, donned a purple, fitted, sleeveless suit, a black utility belt, green pants, and dark brown boots. He had two straps running from his shoulders to his waist, and two sheathed katanas were held on those lashes. He wore a pair of black gloves that didn't cover the fingers. Finally, his cunning, determination and intelligence were being revealed by his looks. It was safe to tell that he was no ordinary person.

As he entered a chamber, he was greeted with an eerie voice. "_Hmm… So you finally came,_" the tone growled while passing through the walls. "_I thought you did not like my offer…_"

"Hmph," the tiger replied while crossing his arms. "Right… I wouldn't have to risk my hide escaping from my ultra-tight prison if I have to answer **no**! Though I never liked your _offer_, I'm quite interested in the _consequences_… and the _deal_…" He then continued to walk on the hallway. After moving a few steps, he cupped his left arm, creating perpetual energy. He then closed his hand, and smirked, "Here's a demonstration on what I'll give… **_High Fever_**!" As the light dissipated from his left hand, a camera hanged at a corner of a wall suddenly turned red. It then formed blisters, which then burst up as molten metal. The melted object then dropped down like a splat.

"_So that's the so-called Nanotechnology developed in your system, huh?_" the voice presumed. "_Very well… I knew it! Working with you will be something fruitful… After all, you're **Bagdol**, the infamous terrorist in System Asgardi._"

"Enough with the flattering," the feline smiled sinisterly as he stopped in front of a door. "Let's begin with the discussion, **_Andross_**." The door opened, and then walked into the room. The panel then slid down, making the entry tightly shut.

-0-0-0-

"We have them here, sir," Fox reported to the general. "We had trouble earlier at the meeting place thanks to an ambush, but our acquaintances took care of them. So… were supposed to send them there, right?"

The hologram of Gen. Pepper projected at a monitor in the bridge of Great Fox slowly showed static. Before long, the dog replied, "Indeed. Head directly at the defense force here in Corneria. I shall then dismiss you. Good day, Star Fox!" The image faded from the screen, and then Fox sighed out in relief.

"Phew… Finally, that's done!" he sighed out as he relaxed back on his seat. "So, Slippy, is the connection to their ship and ours done?"

"Hold on a sec," the frog answered back while looking at his console. It showed an icon of two ships merging and a digit that was gradually going from a higher value to a lower value. "Almost there… Three… Two… One… We're connected!"

"Great! Finally, we can talk to them personally," the vulpine smiled as he opened a line to the Galaxy Fang, the starship of Lone Star. He spoke at a small microphone, "This is Fox McCloud speaking. Lone Star, I want all of you to enter our ship and head to the lobby… Me, and everyone else, would like to talk to you guys… _normally_." He then cut the line out.

"_Normally_?" Wolf wondered. He looked at the brown fox and grinned, "So all this time, you weren't actually speaking normally?"

"Shut up, Wolf!" Fox laughed as he jumped out from his seat. "Come on, let's go meet up with them. I wanna know who our _acquaintances_ really are." Everybody looked at each other and simply followed him.

Peppy disagreed. "I'll stay at the bridge with Falco and Leon." The bird, who was excited to come along, felt enraged, that he started to throw tantrums. The hare looked at him keenly, making Falco stop. "Well, how about you, Leon?" The chameleon just snickered and smiled. "You guys go ahead. We'll keep an eye here."

-0-0-0-

"Let me get this straight," Lobo asked for assurance as he relaxed himself on the green sofa at the lounge of Great Fox. "You want to know what we did earlier, right? Well, you see… It's something complicated…"

Fox gave firm look. "But the stuff you did earlier… They were amazing!" he spoke out with his arms gesturing the excitement he felt. "You were able to use a medium-sized weapon, yet you weren't even carrying it! It was compacted in a small sphere! Your teammates as well… They did some sort of… magic… and Raven's and Verdigo's weapon have _solid _laser… I have no idea about your system and the technology in it, so I want to know …"

"I think I'll do the explaining," Hanna grinned, pausing the vulpine's dialogue. "We were able to do those things earlier thanks to Nanotechnology. It's basically a program that manipulates atoms. The Nanotechnology that allow laser to be able to form a shape and compact certain weapons is a complicated type." The Lylatians felt aghast from the word - **_Nanotechnology_**. The rabbit continued, "However, the Nanotechnology responsible of materialization of a certain form of energy, like fire, is simple to explain." She took out a very small earpiece behind her left ear and a grabbed small device from her belt. She then showed them. "**Nanotech**, the popularized name for this simple Nanotechnology, requires a PDA capable of processing the program, the data disc containing the different variables of Nanotech, and brain waves transmitted from the user's brain which is collected by this small piece." She then placed them back, and then held out her palm.

"Ah… _demonstracion_!" Verdigo signaled them as he placed a plastic cup on a table. "_Fuego, señorita_!"

Digital light gathered around her hand. "**_Ice Cage!_**" she called out. The light vanished from her hand, and suddenly, the surroundings of the target became frozen. The frost gradually moved to the drinking container, and finally, the ice trapped the object.

"**That was amazing!**" Krystal gasped. "I'm not sure if it is even similar to the Krazoa Staff back before at Sauria!" Panther made a slight look at her, wondering what she meant by that.

"Basically," Hanna continued as she lowered back her arm, "all I, the user, have to do is to focus in the Nanotech I am going to use, provided that the data disc inserted at the PDA contains that Nanotech." After finishing her sentence, the ice crumbled, ruining the trapped cup in it.

"Hmm… sounds interesting," Wolf, while keeping his hands crossed, commented. "Heh, and I wonder why Lylat isn't advancing…" He then looked at Fox and asked, "Anyway, Fox, why did you ask them about this. I'm sure everybody here wanted to learn about this _Nanotechnology_ stuff, but I have a hunch that tells me that that's not your intention…"

Fox looked down. He then nodded and answered, "Okay, I'll be honest." He then faced Lone Star and wondered, "The way how Nanotechnology works is complicated. However, using Nanotech seemed simple… Can you guys let us use them?"

Lobo however shook his head. He replied, "It's not that we don't want to teach you this, but…" Before he could finish though, the whole ship suddenly felt turbulence. Everybody was knocked down to the floor. "What happened?"

"_We have an emergency!_" Leon announced from the speakers. "_Basically, we're caught in the line of fire between two unknown ships. We're also inside an asteroid field! This was very odd, since we hadn't encountered them earlier! I'll open the hologram there for you guys to see our current condition!_"

A capsule at the side of the lounge opened up. It showed the Great Fox - Galaxy Fang connected ships barged by meteors. There were also two ships of different colors at the sides, firing each other with lasers.

"Hmm," Alieu wondered while looking closer at one of the firing spacecrafts. "Hey, Lobo… This one...! It looks like… **_Shattered Nebula_**, the flagship of **_Black Lupus_**! That other one looks like… Lone Meteor's battleship, the **_Frigate Alligator_**!"

"Rats," Lobo growled as he stood up. "We have to intervene with their firing! Fox, sorry but we have to disconnect our ships…"

"You helped us before, so we'll help you out here," Fox sparked out with his teeth showing out. "We'll help you take them down."

-0-0-0-


End file.
